Kickin it fanfic 1
by Kittycatlive123
Summary: Gabriel A. Brewer is jacks little sister. She is 14 years old. She ran away when she was 10. Jack is only 1 year older than gabby. When jacks parents died when he was only 14 he starts looking for his little sister. He finds her after a year of searching. Read to find out what happens when he finds her. WARNING: contains spanking don't like don't read.
1. Finding her

Kickin it fanfic 1

Summary: Gabriel A. Brewer is jacks little sister. She is 14 years old. She ran away when she was 10. Jack is only 1 year older than gabby. When jacks parents died when he was only 14 he starts looking for his little sister. He finds her after a year of searching. Read to find out what happens when he finds her. WARNING: contains spanking don't like don't read.

Chapter 1:

My parents died about a year ago and I think I have a lead on where my sister might be. I had the police searching for her too. They found a Gabriel Brewer in the hospital just north of Seaford. I am going with them today to find out if it is really her. The officer told me that if it is her then they will have to test her for drugs because she is an illegal minor.

We walked up to the clerk at the hospital and the officer showed them a picture of when we last saw her. She said that she was in room 405 just down the hall on the

left. I told the officer that I wanted to do this by myself. He told me he'll be down the hall and yell for him if he needs anything.

I stopped at the room 405 and heard laughter inside. I slowly opened the door and walked in. I walked in to find friends who said their goodbyes when they saw me and left. She took one glance at me at said," why are here and how did you find me,". I told her that mom and dad died and she said she knew, she read the paper.

I told her that I was going to take her home and I was her knew guardian. She laughed and said she wasn't going to go back to Seaford. She said she liked it right where she was.

The police officer came in and said he needed my signature to release gabby so she can come home. She took her bedpan and through it at me (a clean one). It hit the back of my head and then she yelled go to hell cause I ain't going anywhere.

I left the room to go sign the papers. The nurse brought her out in a wheelchair with crutches in her hand. I asked the nurse what happened and she said bar fight. I cringed at the word bar. What in the world was she doing their I thought.

She fought with the nurse about getting in the car. She finally got in the car and the nurse gave her a bag. In the bag I saw a phone, makeup, condom, and a tampon. I cringed at the sight of a condom. What has my baby sister been doing all these years I thought to myself.

When we got to the house I saw a blue mustang that I never saw before parked outside. This guy got out and immediately gabby got out and hugged him. He told gabby to get in the car. Gabby got in the car and started it up. He pulled out a gun and shot the cop, all four tires, and then pointed it at me.

Gabby got out of the car and said leave him and let's go. Another police officer showed up with backup. The officer must not have been dead I thought. He knew he was out numbered so he surrendered. I told gabby firmly to go in the house. She heard the tone of my voice and went inside without a word.


	2. Coming home

Kickin it fanfic 1

Chapter 2

I followed gabby in the house and asked her who that guy was. A friend was her reply. I heard a knock at the door and answered it. Kim walked in and hugged me she saw gabby and her mouth dropped. I heard Kim say Gabriel. Gabby looked when she said her name and I heard her mumble fuck.

Watch the language gabby I said firmly. I asked Kim how she knew her and Kim explained how she found her starving and fed her and got her a place to stay in a town north of here. Gabby got arrested not 2 days after that Kim said.

I only got arrested because of a stupid lie that Marcus told gabby screamed. I got out after a week and then I got a job, went to AA, and stopped smoking so I think I did pretty good at the time.

You never called me to thank me or anything you brat Kim screamed. Then they started talking at the same time and screaming things so I yelled SHUT UP and they both went dead silent.

You two are acting like children I said. Look in the mirror I heard gabby mumble. That's enough from you young lady I screamed. You honestly have no respect for me or anybody else in that matter so until you learn to have respect for one another gabby you will be staying with me everywhere I go. Is that clear. I SAID IS THAT CLEAR! Whatever gabby said.

I heard a pounding at the door so I opened it. The cop said that she has nicotine in her system and she is under custody. As I watched her being put in handcuffs I see her smiling at me.

I went down to the police station to get her back when I see her and the guy from outside my house laughing and talking. She is released not a minute after I walk in. She sees my unhappy face and tries to make a run for it but I catch her. We will deal with this at home I growl. I didn't hear a peep out of her until her phone rang.

Hello she said. I heard yelling from the other side. No I didn't get it sir she said.I heard even more yelling on the other side. Then everything went dead silent. The last thing I heard was watch your back princess because I'm coming for you.

I asked her who that was and she said her adoptive dad. She explained to me how she got adopted but they were hurting her so she ran away. We were almost home when we heard a gunshot and my tire popped. He's here already I heard her say.

Nope just a warning sis someone peeped. Dear god help us she said. When we got home I saw her walking off towards her room but I grabbed her bicep and walked with her to my room.

Wow I haven't been in here since I threw purple water at you she laughed. And what did I do when I cougt you I asked. She stopped laughing your not going to spank me are you she asked. I don't know I said do you think you deserve a spanking. Nope she said. Let's see you threw a bedpan at me, criticized me, got arrested, and tried to run away from me so what do you think.


	3. AN

Authors note

Sorry but I lost interest in this story so I will. E creating a once upon a time fanfic

Sry if I disappointed you


End file.
